


A Stain That Never Comes Off (Frerard)

by majesticdragonair



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Fucked Up, M/M, except gerard eats people not just their blood, kinda??, warning: this is shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 09:16:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10568259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticdragonair/pseuds/majesticdragonair
Summary: Frank knew that Gerard was a little messed up in the head, but that's why he loved Gerard; he wasn't normal.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Falling.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4910140) by [masterofpuppies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterofpuppies/pseuds/masterofpuppies). 



> holy crap hello !! so i haven't really updated as frequently as i usually do, but i've been in school and everything's been a little bit stressful for me. but i'm on my autumn break right now for two more weeks, so i'll try my best to update a lot!
> 
> title is from i never told you what i do for a living by my chem because it kinda fits?
> 
> also, this is how fucked up my mind is and i don't know if that's a bad thing.

“G-Gerard?” Frank’s voice quivered and he stepped back, his eyes wide as he gazed at his longtime boyfriend. “W-What are you d-doing?”

A stupid question really, but his scared brain just wouldn’t process the fact that Gerard was kneeling over a dead body. The woman’s blood covered Gerard’s front, and even his teeth as he stuttered out a response, holding what Frank guess what an organ in his hand. He didn’t want to believe Gerard was a cannibal, really, but what else would this be.

“F-Frank I-“ Gerard shook his head and cut himself off, and he dropped the red meat to the ground and shakily stood, not turning away from the shorter and younger boy. “I- fuck, this isn’t what it looks like-“

“What else could this be?” Frank asked, voice louder than his previous quiet whisper and now it borderline yelling. “You’re standing over a dead body with blood in your mouth! You think I’m not going to take you as a fucking cann-“

“No, don’t!” Frank was pushed back with such a hard forced that caused him to not only fall, but be pushed several meters back, now on the other side of Gerard’s living room. He gasped in shock and took a large breath, having had the wind knocked out of him, but he felt terrified. Gerard had never touched him in a threatening way, always being more of a pacifist than anyone the college student knew.

Gerard fell back as well, letting out a groan. “Fuck, Frankie, I’m sorry I-“ Frank tucked himself in a ball, the smell in the room over powering him and he needed to throw up, but he didn’t feel disgusted in his boyfriend. This was the man he had dated since he was eighteen, and now he was twenty-five and on his last year of college, still with Gerard, and he was hopelessly in love with him.

“What’s going on, Gerard?” Frank asked in a whimpering voice, lifting his head from his knees and looking at the older man, not caring about how his nose and eyes stung from the stench. “What is this?”

“Fuck, you weren’t meant to find out this way, I-“ Gerard gulped loudly in the quiet room. “I’m not going to hurt you and I never was. God, Frankie, I love you so fucking much.” Frank pushed himself further into the wall, feeling himself crying at the situation.

“I’m a vampire,” Gerard said slowly, standing up again, shaking slightly. “A-And I like to eat people,” he added, “but I would never hurt you Frankie, never in my fucking life have I thought about harming you, I swear it.”

Frank didn’t answer, breathing heavily as he sat against the wall, processing and putting the pieces together. Gerard needed blood to survive. That’s why he would never eat with Frank, that’s why he would only come over in the evening unless he stayed the night. That’s why he always woke up before Frank, and that’s why Gerard wouldn’t meet Frank’s very Catholic parents, other than the homosexual relationship part.

Gerard stepped forward, stopping to see if Frank yelled at him or made any signs of fright. But he only looked up at Gerard with tears pooling down his cheeks, so Gerard slowly walked over. “I would never hurt you Frankie, okay? I didn’t tell you because you’d be scared and-“

“I’m not scared,” Frank mumbled, looking up, but the fact that he was still clutching his knees tight to himself said otherwise. “I-I know you won’t hurt me, I trust you,” Frank nodded. “I trust you.”

Gerard sighed in near relief. “Can I come over, then?” he asked, and Frank didn’t bother answering, slowly standing up and just walking over. Gerard went to hug him, but Frank stepped back, holding up a hand. “Whoa, no, you’re covered in blood Gee. Go take a fucking shower, you reek.”

Gerard snorted, laughing loudly. “You walked in as I was about to eat a kidney and you get worried over this? Really?”

Frank blushed. “Go take a shower, dumbass.”

**Author's Note:**

> i am planning to rewrite this and make it much more detailed and longer, but i felt as if i had to post this


End file.
